Unexpected Love
by Diggs121
Summary: Link being the silent swordsman he is, and Samus being the Silent bounty Huntress she is becomes quick friends with one another. Is their Friendship soon going to blossom into love or will stay friends forever!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, since this is my first fanfiction, I will tell you that's it's about super smash bros.' Linkx Samus, so I hope u enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Invitation

As Link was riding Epona through Hyrule Field on his way back from visiting his close friend princess Zelda and as he was thinking of one of the games he and Zelda used to play when they were younger, he suddenly heard a voice and stopped Epona to see who it was.

"LIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNK" the man in a red hat said as he was running closer to link.

"!" As he turned his horse around to see who called out his name.

"I have some mail for you" the mailman said, taking a package out of his bag and handed it over to link.

As link accepted the package from the mailman, the mailman turned around and ran to deliver some more mail. Link, still in the middle of Hyrule Field decided to wait until he got home in kokiri forest to open his mysterious package. Link now riding at full speed to get back home to open it put the package in Epona's satchel. When he did get home he placed Epona back in her stable to rest from the trip.

As he grabbed his package from Epona's satchel carrying it as he was climbing up the ladder to enter his home. As he placed his package on the table, he sat on his bed for a few minutes before getting up to open his mail.

"Hmm…I wonder what it is" as he opened it only to be looking at a strange contraption.

"What's this" he said trying to figure out what it is.

He placed on the table as he went to get a glass of water when he heard a strange sound. As he turned around in shock, only to find out the contraption has made a small shadowed figure appear put of nowhere.

"Greetings, you have been invited to enter a tournament with eleven other people to test your skills in combat" the mysterious figure said as Link walked over to see what it was that made the figure appear when a bright flash appeared that has blinded Link. As he opened his eyes the Hero of Time found himself with twelve other people. As he was trying to figure out where he was, everyone heard a loud laugh surprising everyone as they turned around only to see a giant glove floating above all of them.

"Greetings and welcome" The glove said to everyone.

"WHERE ARE WE, AND WHO ARE YOU" the fox yelled at the glove trying to get an answer.

"I am Master Hand and as to where we are, we're at one of many arena's you will be fighting at, now if you all don't mind would you please enter this portal so you can enter your new home the Smash Mansion" Master Hand said as he was opening a portal to enter.

"Why are we…"

"Please before asking questions let me show you around and after you have something to eat first" Master Hand Interrupted before the person in the heavy armor finished talking. As Master Hand lead the group through the halls, the final room they visited was the cafeteria. As the new smashers finished their dinner the smashers got to know each other a little except for two that stood out more than the others, and all they got out of the two were their names. Then Master Hand appeared from above and they asked their questions and went to their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2 of unexpected love if anybody has read chapter 1 and is planning on reading the chapters that are to come, I just wanted to say thank you for reading. Okay, with that under wraps this chapter is going to be longer than the last and a lot more stuff is going to happen as well, so enjoy chapter 2 everybody.**

Chapter 2: First Match

It has been two weeks since the new smashers first arrived at the Smash Mansion due to Master Hand's invitations, and since it's a nice sunny day outside, some of the smashers decided to enjoy the day, while the others thought it would be best to stay indoors and eat lunch.

"KIRBY STOP EATING ALL THE FOOD BEFORE EVERYONE ELSE EATS ANYTHING" Samus yell's at the pink marshmellow creature.

"But…" Kirby says as he tries to explain himself to the Bounty Huntress

"No but's Kirby, you have to save some food for the rest of us"

"Fine" As he took his big plate of food to his table sitting next to Yoshi.

"You need to go-a easy on him-a Samus" Mario tells the bounty hunter as he enters the cafeteria.

Samus just looks at the red plumber and walks out of the cafeteria and heads to her secret resting area near the lake. As she got there she heard some noises and hid behind a tree to see what was happening. She saw the green-clad swordsmen training alone in her secret resting area, curious the bounty huntress watches the swordsmen train for a few minutes and decides to walk up to him after he collapses to the ground. After a while the green-clad swordsmen sits down on a log to rest a while until he notices that Samus is walking up to him.

"What are you doing here Link?" As Samus spoke to the green-clad swordsmen.

"I decided to train here to get away from everyone else." Replying to his friends question.

"Do you even need to train your already quite strong?"

"You may be right, but I train to protect my friends and the people I care about in my world"

"And that's why you train to exhaustion." Samus tells him with a worry look on her face even though Link can't tell because of her helmet.

"Yes, what about you, why do you need to get stronger?" Link asked, oblivious to Samus' past

As Samus' eyes widen due to the question, she decides to tell him everything about her past and the reason why she needs to get stronger. As he was taking in all of what Samus has told him, his eyes widen due to the loss of her parents. After hearing all of this Link decides to tell her about his past and how he got a hold of the master sword to defeat his arch-nemesis and after he finished telling Samus about his past both Link and Samus went silent for a while until Link broke the silence.

"Looks like we share the same things in common about our past?"

"Well…..not everything."

"What are you…?" But before he could finish Samus take off her helmet for the first time since she arrived at Smash Mansion with everyone else. Realizing that Samus' was a girl all this time, his eyes widening again and blushing a little, staring at the beautiful women who has pale skin and long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail his heart couldn't help but skip a beat upon seeing her icicle blue eyes. Link finally looked away still blushing thinking that he was getting a fever upon realizing that the sun has already gone down and after a few minutes of silence Links stomach started to gurgle.

"We uh… should probably go back to the mansion and get something to eat?" Link asked Samus while his face is now bright red due embarrassment.

"Yes, let's." chuckling to herself upon answering Link's question.

Upon entering the cafeteria, everyone's eyes widened upon looking at Link and Samus but mostly Samus because she didn't have her helmet on. As they grabbed their food and walked to their table, the other smasher started whispering to each other in disbelief and upon hearing this Samus spun around with an evil glare that startled everyone making them shut up and continue eating, while Link and Samus were having a pleasant conversation. After everyone left the cafeteria Link realized that they were the only two in the cafeteria.

"Seems everyone's gone and went to bed." Link pointed out to Samus, blushing at realizing that they were all alone.

"Really!" while looking around upon hearing that and finishing their dinner.

"Well, we should be going to bed as well." Link said as they got up to take their plates to the kitchen. As they walked through the halls to their bed rooms they stopped at Samus' room to say goodnight to each other. As Link started to walk off he heard Samus call his name and turned around to see what was wrong.

"Could you not tell the other's about our conversation we had near the lake?" Samus asked him nervously.

"Sure, it will be our little secret Samus." Link said, while walking Samus to her own room and stops in front of her door

"Thank you Link night" Samus told Link as she opened her door and went off to her room

"Any time Samus, good night as well." Link told Samus before she closed her bedroom door while Link walked off to his room.

As Link went in his room he started smiling as he thought back on his conversation with his new friend Samus just a few hours ago, after Link got cleaned up and went off to sleep.

The next morning was not like any other morning since they arrived at smash mansion. In the middle of the hall was a roster for the first round of the tournament. As some of the smashers are eager for their match to start, the others are disappointed that they would have to fight some of their new friends. While Link and Samus were curious to see who they would be facing in their first match but gave a sigh of relief finding out that they did not have to fight each other in the first round.

"Who do you have to fight Samus?"

"Seems like its Kirby, what about you?"Samus told Link while taking another look at the roster

"Looks like I have to fight Yoshi" while Link scratched the back of his head

"Really" Samus said as she looked outside to see Kirby and Yoshi playing some outdoor games

"I wonder what they're doing." Link said, while looking outside now.

"It seems like they're trying to see who can eat the most chocolate" Both of their eyes' widened at the thought that they will be harder to beat if they have a sugar high.

"We must stop them from getting a sugar high Samus."

"Agreed" Samus replied running to them with Link"

It took a while, but they successfully got all the chocolate away from Kirby and Yoshi, who are angry that their chocolate got taken away from them.

"We must remind Master Hand to get rid of the chocolate later on." Link stated, while still panting.

"In case of this happening again, yeah we should." Samus says agreeing with Link

"We should go back inside and get ready for tomorrows matches then." Links said while holding the door, signaling Samus to enter.

"So who are you going to train against?"

"Well… I was wondering if I could train with you." Link asked with a small blush on his face.

"Are you sure, I won't go easy on you just because we're friends you know?"

"That's the way I want it." Answering Samus' question, as they both headed towards the training arena.

As the two trained with each other, the other smasher could only watch with their mouths agape as Samus and Link fought each other. Finally, after hours of training the two smashers exited the arena Link and Samus parted ways into their own rooms and rested until their matches the next morning. Before the matches began Master Hand has called all the smashers for a meeting.

"I have called you all for one thing, to explain the rules for the first round matches." Master Hand explained to all the smashers.

"The rules are simple, there will be no time limit, there will also be random items appearing throughout the match, and the combaters will have three stocks and will battle at random stages. Now Link, Yoshi head out to the arena, everyone else go to the stands."

As Link and Yoshi entered the arena, the two fighters entered into Yoshi's island that has three platforms with one on each side and one that is higher than the other's. As the other smashers entered their private booth with Master Hand, he then grabbed a microphone to start the fight.

Just before the fight started Yoshi started to talk to Link.

"Yoshi's going to kick you're a## for taking Yoshi's chocolate." Yoshi said with an angry tone in his voice.

"It was for your own good Yoshi." Looking shocked at the way Yoshi's speaking.

Just then the fight starts with Yoshi charging at Link, upon seeing this Link quickly grabs a bomb out of his magic pouch and tosses it at Yoshi only to have it swallowed and going in for a head butt. Link quickly jumps over Yoshi's attack and strikes downward onto Yoshi's back causing little damage.

"Ha you call that an attack you skirt wearing pansy."

"IT'S NOT A SKIRT, IT'S A TUNIC YOU F-ING GREEN DINOSAUR." Link's eye's turned red with anger with Yoshi's taunt.

Everyone's eyes grew wider upon hearing what Link has just said.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW." Grabbing his long shot and bringing Yoshi closer to him to pummel him with countless blows of his fist to Yoshi's face with a menacing laugh as he threw him to the ground behind him. Right after Yoshi got up he saw Link about to hit him with the master sword when Yoshi puts his shield up to try to defend the blows coming at him, until his shield broke and putting him in a daze.

"DON'T CALL MY TUNIC A SKIRT." Continually slashing at Yoshi's dazed body causing massive damage to the poor dinosaur. After the constant slashes to Yoshi, Link then got out his long shot again and tossed Yoshi off the stage, but as Yoshi tried to get back on stage Link uses his signature spin attack causing Yoshi to lose one of his stocks.

"Ugh… what happened to me?" Link stated, regaining his consciousness from his anger. A few seconds later Yoshi appears back on stage and does his Yoshi bomb on Link who realized where he was at the last second, getting knocked off stage and also losing a stock before trying to get back on stage.

Just as Link appeared back on the stage Yoshi went to attack him without realizing that once a smasher get back on stage after losing a stock is invincible for a few seconds. Link then does his spin attack to get some distance from Yoshi to throw a bomb as his follow up attack, this time hitting its mark this time. Just before Yoshi got back up Link notices a home-run bat appear right in front of him, as he grabs the bat he sees Yoshi running at him while charging the bat and hitting Yoshi and knocking him off the stage again.

"Just one more and I win." Using his taunt, but getting swallowed and turned into an egg and being trapped for a few seconds and beats him with the laser sword he grabbed after turning link into an egg. Once Link got free from Yoshi's egg he was still being attacked by Yoshi's laser sword until Yoshi threw the sword at Link causing him to get launched out of the stage boundaries losing his second stock.

"Take that Link." Yoshi said just when Link got back to the stage.

"You are going down Yoshi." Link said readying his master sword.

"Bring it pansy boy." Yoshi said back.

Yoshi and Link ran towards each other with equal amount of determination to win this match as they attacked each other relentlessly. Every time Link threw a bomb at Yoshi, he threw an egg at Link, right when Yoshi tried to attack with his Yoshi bomb, Link attack upwards three times with his sword then a spin attack to gain some distance from Yoshi but right when Link ran towards Yoshi to attack he did a spin kick to knock Link to the ground. Once Link got up he jab at Yoshi with his sword then threw a bomb at his face causing Yoshi to fall back from the explosion. Link then threw a mine near the edge of the stadium when Yoshi threw a poke ball at Link but he put a shield up before the ball hit him and grabbed it himself and threw it at the ground and unleashed a hitmonlee that hit Yoshi, when he tried to get back on stage he hit the mine on the edge of the stage causing him to lose his last stock, Link then raised his sword up in the air and collapsed out of exhaustion.

WINNER: Link.

**Well that chapter two I hope you enjoyed it, sorry it took so long guy's I had a writers block for the longest time.**

**Please review and please no flames.**


End file.
